Masters Of Chaos
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "I have no idea how to respond to all of this..." "Join the club." More information inside.


**Prologue- Child of Earth, Child of Fire, Child of Water**

* * *

**The Earth Kingdom**

* * *

A young man of 18 stood inside of the luminous caves that led to the great city of Omashu. His long black hair was braided to the side while his tattered clothes clung on to his body. The cave was silent except for the sounds of the wind. Enki, the young man in question, kept his eyes closed as he felt the earth beneath him.

"Concentrate…" he whispered to himself as he moved slowly taking pieces of the earth with him. He moved swiftly and sent the rocks flying across the room. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at what he had done. He had only managed to move a pebble from one side of the cave to the other.

He dropped his knees and groaned in anger. "Why did I have to be born the only bender in my family?" He cried in anguish. He loved his family, but his new-found skill made him want to enhance himself. He stood up slowly and decided to exit the caves. He knew his family would probably be worried.

He made his way to the small house were a tiny older woman swept while a young boy of five played happily.

"Enki!" the young raven-haired boy cried running towards his dark-haired brother.

Enki smiled and strutted towards the boy. He picked him up and said, "Shuu, you're getting bigger every minute!"

"Then I'll be as big as you!" Shuu squealed with joy.

Nana watched her two sons with a smile. She pulled back some of the hairs in her face and walked towards them.

"Shuu, go play with you father in the back." She said with a smile.

"Aaw but mom!" the five year old whined as his mother took him from his brother's arms

"Go." she said putting him down and shoving gently towards their small house. The boy huffed and ran off to go find his father. Nana looked to Enki and smiled. "I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Enki responded with a surprised look.

Nana pulled out a bag from under her apron and smiled. "You're father and I have been saving these since we found out you were a bender a few months ago. It's enough to get you to Republic City and somewhere decent to for a short while. We wanted to get more but it's been hard to find extra work." she said with a soft smile.

Enki smiled and hugged his mother tightly. "Why…?" He asked softly. "I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Because as your parents; we see your true potential. Maybe you could a great metal bender. Your father and I want you to go." she replied hugging back her son. "We'll help you pack, tonight."

* * *

**The Fire Nation Capital**

* * *

Many people sat in the arena laughing and shouting as the matches went on. The Fire Bending Academy students were going against some of the best soldiers that the army had to offer in order to test them.

Many in the Arena were pointing and laughing at the final student going. She was small and frail compared to the others that had gone before her. Her hazel eyes scanned the area completely ignoring all of the laughter that was directed at her. She looked to her opponent and felt a bit bored with him.

The older soldier was a big man who was a bit skinny but he was well known for his use of bending and was quite the ladies man. He looked at the girl with a huge grin. This would be easier than he thought.

Peony raised an eyebrow at the man's cocky grin. She gave a sigh and assumed a battle position while the man kept a very laid-back stance that made it seem like he did not take her seriously. Peony had to hold back a sigh at the man's conceit as he made the first move. It was very easy to dodge his fire. The man had no actual style. He simply threw large amounts.

Peony took his movements into consideration before unleashing her wrath on to him. Many people were shocked at the amount of fire she had managed to release while she took to the smoke to hide herself for her final attack. The soldier looked around confused as did many other onlookers.

Peony took her chance to send a small stream of electricity to the man's rear causing him to yelp out in pain. Many people stared on flabbergasted at the defeated soldier. Peony looked at him for a moment before deciding to walk away. She was hungry and was quite tired for the day.

Peony walked out to be greeted by her grandmother. The old woman smiled and said, "You really showed them."

"I-I g-guess…" She mumbled.

"Stop stuttering!" the old woman chastised.

"Sorry!" Peony squeaked.

The old woman rolled her eyes and laughed. "Really, Peony, what am to do with such an awkward girl?" she asked.

"Sorry…" she repeated.

"Oh well… When we get home, I'll help you pack and then we'll go eat." the old woman stated patting the girl's back and leading to their home.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

* * *

Many people sat around a fire with laughter and joy. A young girl of seventeen danced around singing songs of old tales that brought laughter to many children. Her brown hair flowed along with the water she moved as she sang.

From the opposite end of the room, watchful eyes glared at the young girl. A pair of women watched with disapproving eyes at the girl's childish actions.

"Cara is the next head…" the younger of the two said.

"She is the daughter of my brother and his oldest child." the elder replied. "Oden claims that by sending her to republic city she will mature."

"Sara, Zida, I am right behind you." Oden, the man who headed this family, announced. His dark eyes went to his playful daughter. "Cara has much potential but she is unwilling to realize it. I am sure her time in republic city will awaken her true potential."

Cara stopped her singing and dancing when she realized unwanted attention was on her. She saw her father, aunt, and cousin watching her.

"Cara, why'd you stop?" one of the children asked.

"No reason. Wanna help me wet Aunt Sara?" she replied with a grin. "Just kidding! Let's go back to playing! I wanna enjoy you guys before I go to republic city."

The kids laughed at her antics. They went back to making strange shapes with the water. Cara kept a smile on her face even though she wanted to smack the rude look off of Sara's face. More than anything she would love to humiliate Zida in a water bending match just to get rid of that smug look.

* * *

**Hello!**

**This is my first fan fiction for that Avatar fandom :D and I hope you guys like it. The story is a rewrite of the first season of the legend of Korra and I had to upload it today in honor of its second season**


End file.
